pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Choytw/Hidden With Usage
Testing: 09:31, 15 July 2008 (EDT) pretty cool actually? Brandnew. 09:31, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :I love this babay. I already stole it for my userpage. U is the shizzDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 09:56, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Glad you like my take on Dont's ;-) Thanks bud. 09:57, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::Just a suggestion, but why not change the color scheme options into } and } and } and such? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:58, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I think they all should change with the C1,2,and 3 variables...that is all save the Usage background...I'll change that now. May add a C4 variable or simply make it the same as one of the other variables, like the border color. Thanks! 10:00, 15 July 2008 (EDT) The bottom box is with C1 = #f9f9f9...The usage background did not change. Fixing... 10:04, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Ok, now if the extra options at the bottom are left out, you'll get my preferred colors. If you use C1, C2, C3, and C4 (same value as C1), everything will be the same color within the box. If however, you add a value for C4 other than what is entered for C1, it will change the Usage background and leave everything else the same. 10:10, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Hopefully this will be the last change. C1 now is background, C2 is foreground, C3 is border color, and C4 is border width. Haven't decided if I want to give options for the Usage sections...not sure if I can if I want default to be C1...although I have an idea lol 11:13, 15 July 2008 (EDT) MY IDEA WORKED!!! lol Ok, so one more change coming which will give you the ability to have everything be the same as the background (C1), be the same as the foreground (C2), or give you the option to change each section how you see fit! 11:17, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Ok, the middle box, while using horrid colors, shows how to change each section to whatever you want it to be. 11:23, 15 July 2008 (EDT) It makes me kind of sad to find this right after I used Dont's hidden templates for all the builds QQ . Also, just a thought but, it's imho a lot better if usage is always shown? Or atleast an option that enables you to show/hide it ^^ --'Sazzy ' 19:11, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :I'll work on that. I just wish you could use boolean statments here... 23:17, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Well, the closest I've come so far is giving you the option to leave the table unhidden to begin with. Now C1 is the variable to hide/unhide. If left out, table will be shown (last box above); if on the other hand, C1 = collapsed, the table will be hidden (first and second box above). 10:34, 16 July 2008 (EDT) User:Frvwfr2/Hidden With Usage Pretty nice? ~~ 20:42, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Named variables, instead of having to get the # right. Separate scroll sizes for each type, etc. ~~ 20:42, 30 July 2008 (EDT)